Aceitunas
by Soren429
Summary: La serie de experimentos que la Mayor Hanji Zoe estaba llevando a cabo en Eren escandalizó a más de uno, no por ser precisamente controversiales, sino ridículos. O al menos eso creía el común de los mortales.
1. Chapter 1

Aceitunas

Disclaimer: Los personajes, así como la trama y el copyroght, le pertenecen a Hajime-dono.

Beta: Victor-kun x3

La serie de experimentos que la Mayor Hanji Zoe estaba llevando a cabo en Eren escandalizó a más de uno, no por ser precisamente controversiales, sino ridículos. O al menos eso creía el común de los mortales.

El joven titán y la científica se encerraban durante horas en el subterráneo tratando de indagar en el pasado del muchacho por medio de la hipnosis.

\- Es indudable que este concepto revolucionario, aunque en desuso científicamente hablando, podría develar los misterios de los titanes. En su subconsciente, Eren debe albergar valiosos recuerdos que solo podrían regresar a la vida con los estímulos adecuados.

Así defendió su hipótesis ante Erwin y los demás.

La verdad es que no esperaban mayores resultados, pues la técnica de la hipnosis había ganado fama en los barrios bajos a manos de charlatanes místicos y adivinadores. Pero Hanji era la científica, y con su reputación nadie se atrevía a cuestionarla o al menos no de frente, además nadie tenía nada que perder.

Obedientemente recostado en un viejo sofá, apenas iluminado por unas cuantas lámparas de aceite escuchaba la solemne voz de Hanji que lo introducía lentamente al letargo.

-Muy bien, Eren. Entonces ¿tus padres te amaban?

-Sí.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Y en ningún momento sentiste celos de su cariño cuando adoptaron a Mikasa?

-Oh, no. Yo era el revoltoso, Mikasa era obediente y sensata. Siempre la elogiaban por eso. Ella nos defendió varias veces.

-Mmmm… ¿de qué?

-Bravucones. Armin era su presa favorita y cada tanto se metía en líos.

-Ah, bueno. ¿Cómo describirías la relación con tu padre?

-Él era… muy bueno conmigo.

-¿Nada más?

Tras unos instantes en silencio, Eren parecía revolverse inquieto entre sueños, al borde de un episodio de convulsiones. Hanji lo sacó del trance y decidió que era suficiente.

-Ten cuidado, Eren.- Lo despidió preocupada. Era tan solo un niño asustado que intentaba demostrar valor y ambos lo sabían.

Las sesiones se desarrollaban con total normalidad, pero Hanji sabía que Eren bloqueaba ciertos recuerdos, tal vez involuntariamente.

-¿Algún avance con el mocoso?

Mientras Hanji repasaba los registros tratando de hallar conexiones, la voz del Sargento la extrajo de golpe. Allí estaba él apoyando en el marco de la puerta todo el heroísmo en su extensión… de ciento sesenta centímetros.

Siempre hacía eso y a Hanji comenzaba a mosquearle. Si quería saber los detalles de las sesiones estaba cordialmente invitado a presenciarlas y de paso echar una mano con la documentación.

-Parece que Eren tuvo una infancia feliz. Tú sabes, al menos.- dijo devolviendo la vista a los papeles.

-¿No dijo nada raro?

-¿Raro como qué?

-No lo sé, Hanji. –Contestó a la defensiva.-Solo preguntaba que si…

-Me parece sospechosa tu actitud, Rivaille- le cortó encarándole de repente, apenas atisbó cómo el Sargento tragaba en seco mientras se ponía de pie, escrutándole con la mirada.

-Imaginaciones tuyas, loca.

-Je… Intuición femenina más bien.

-Loca

-¿Sabes qué? Le pediré a Erwin que te obligue a venir la próxima semana. Quién sabe, a lo mejor nos ayudas a descubrir algo interesante.

-Suerte con eso, loca.- Sentenció con frialdad volviendo por sus pasos.

.

Tenía esto empolvándose desde antes de iniciar el semestre. Válgame Dios, siento como si eso hubiera sido hace años en vez de pocas semanas.

Espero poder continuar el próximo viernes. Un abrazo titánico para todos :3


	2. Chapter 2

Eren no tenía una postura definida a favor o en contra de la arbitraria decisión de la mujer, pero lo ponía nervioso el tener al Sargento a la entrada del abismo de su mente, y al cerrar la puerta, Hanji se percató de la tensión que reinaba silenciosa en la habitación.

-¿Cómo lo lograste?- Rivaille estaba realmente molesto, aun alegando importantes actividades inexistentes no había podido lograr que el Comandante lo eximiese de presentarse en los experimentos de Hanji.

-¿Quién sabe? Las mujeres podemos ser sumamente convincentes.- Respondió guiñándole con coquetería.

La inocencia de Eren no alcanzó a comprender del todo la situación, a diferencia de Rivaille, quien súbitamente halló explicación a cierta tarde en la que el despacho de Erwin se encontraba curiosamente cerrado con llave y, acercándose a la puerta, atisbó los gemidos de su Comandante. Obviamente ahora los identificaba como gemidos, pues antaño los justificó como los estragos producidos por una ventana abierta, un ave, o cualquier otra cosa.

De repente no se sintió bien. El Sargento se imaginó más de lo debido y terminó inclinado con la cabeza entre las manos, así de bizarra se le antojaba la escena y las consecuencias del shock no se hicieron esperar.

En la Legión la vida de todo soldado era solitaria. Con la amenaza de muerte perpetua sobre sus cabezas apreciaban la vida y todos sus placeres más que nadie, y ciertamente Rivaille nunca fue una santa paloma como para recriminar la actitud de su Comandante o los métodos de Hanji. Lo que importaba en ese momento era no perder la poca compostura que le quedaba y asumir la situación.

En la penumbra iluminada por unas pocas velas, el aroma a humedad y encierro era insufrible para el Sargento, a pesar de tratar de ignorar tales condiciones y centrarse en el muchacho que se iba sometiendo gradualmente a las firmes instrucciones de la científica.

-Bien, Eren. ¿En dónde estás ahora?

-En el interior.- Con esto, se refería a cuando se transformaba en titán y se hallaba preso en la anatomía de la criatura. Era bastante difícil inducirlo a llegar a ese momento y Hanji apenas podía contener su emoción mientras Rivaille parecía dormitar de brazos cruzados en una silla adyacente.

-Ajá… Y, ¿cómo se siente? Quiero decir, ¿percibes algún cambio con la temperatura, cómo están tus extremidades, algún efluvio en particular?

-Hace calor, mucho calor pero… no es desagradable. Mis brazos se sienten ligeros y… AAAAHHHGG- Eren cortó con un grito que sobresaltó a Rivaille para luego sumirse en la inconciencia de nuevo.

-Eren, ¿Eren?

-Mmmmnnght

-¿En dónde estás? ¿Puedes ver lo que hay a tu alrededor?

-Sargento Rivaille- Musitó casi inteligiblemente.

-¿Eh?- Para sorpresa del moreno, Eren lo llamaba, y por si fuera poco, repetía reiteradamente su nombre.

-Rivaille, no me dejes.- Los ojos del Sargento huyeron de los de Hanji, quien se dirigía a él con un gesto de acusación e incredulidad.

-¿Eren? ¡Eren!- Cuando el muchacho comenzó a moverse raro, agitando quedamente las extremidades y forzando una respiración ya dificultosa de por sí, Hanji temió que se hallara ante un nuevo episodio de convulsiones.

El Sargento por su parte, sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría en el subconsciente del mocoso y sopesó con seriedad el callejón sin salida en el que se había metido. Tal vez tendría que asesinar a la científica después de eso. Si acaso Hanji no lo asesinaba primero por tomar la virtud de un niño que por casualidades de la vida, era la esperanza de la humanidad.

-Suficiente, Eren.- dijo con la típica voz firme y seca, eso le inmovilizó por completo a pesar de la inconfundible expresión que le confería una gran cantidad de sangre agolpada en sus mejillas, los labios entreabiertos y húmedos, y los incipientes temblores que recorrían el cuerpo del muchacho.

Todo estaba extrañamente claro para Hanji. Eren tenía una erección y Rivaille también hubiese tenido una si la situación no amenazara con acabar con su vida.

-Cualquiera que sea la explicación que tengas para esto, Rivaille… me muero por oírla.- Dijo sin mirarlo, sacando a Eren del trance y saliendo ella misma de la habitación. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar esa cantidad de información.

Feliz día del trabajo, mis queridos/as lectores/as.

¿Saben qué sería bueno? Festejar prostituyendo a Rivaille.

Ok, no. Mañana vuelvo a clases y toca gimnasio de pesas. Es mi paraíso: muchachos apuestos con poca ropa sudando a toda máquina… Me inspiran a escribir lindas historias.

Abrazos titánicos, como siempre.

Aprovecho para responder a la persona que dejó review: Sinceramente agradecida, espero que te haya gustado como se desarrolla y el próximo capítulo será el final. Por lo demás, no dejaré de escribir, aunque sea probablemente mi última historia del fandom (y del semestre, porque la UCE me está dando duro contra el muro). Abrazos :3


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

(Final)

-Al final, no importa.

-¡Pero, sargento! –Eren estaba cansado por la carrera. Al despertar del trance, Levi lo había sacado a rastras del sótano, ensilló un par de caballos y lo llevó con un veloz ritmo a un destino incierto.

No sabía cuántas horas llevaba galopando, Levi sudaba y apenas podía respirar cuando decidió que ya era suficiente. El sol amenazaba con ponerse tras las murallas y él había tenido mucho aire fresco azotándole el rostro para pensar con claridad.

-Ella no hará nada. No se lo dirá a Erwin. –No lo miró, pero Eren se las arregló para hacer que el sargento le diera la cara poniéndose frente a él. Los caballos bebían, sedientos en un arroyo que corría cerca. Levi cayó intencionalmente, verticalmente, sentado en el pasto.

Eren hizo lo propio, quedando al nivel de Levi y le agarró el mentón torpemente, para que no le evitara. Sorpresivamente, Levi no le propinó el golpe correspondiente por el atrevimiento.

-Pero Hanji… Ella no se quedará así tras saber…

-¿Tras saber qué? ¿Qué los titanes también pueden tener erecciones? ¿Que me buscas cuando estás caliente y te abres de piernas con gusto? ¿Y que, gimes, gritas mi nombre como si no hubiera un mañana, sobre el heno de la caballeriza mientras los animales intentan dormir?

-Tras saber que te quiero.-Le cortó Eren, con la mirada baja.

-Deseo no es lo mismo que… -Le respondió meneando la cabeza.

-¡Pero yo te quiero, Levi! Te quiero y te deseo. Y si nos separan… si nos separan no sabría qué hacer de mi vida –le interrumpió en una exclamación que fue decreciendo hasta convertirse en un susurro.

-Yo también te quiero, mocoso. Yo… sabía que eso podría costarme la carrera dentro de la legión de reconocimiento. Pero Erwin se coge a la loca cuatro ojos y al rubio de tu amigo, y nadie hace nada. El mismo discurso para Ymir y Christa.

Levi bufó, malhumorado de solo pensarlo. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Agarró las manos de Eren, que temblaban. Levi observó un poco el panorama. No sabía exactamente dónde estaban, pero tendrían una cálida noche veraniega, las cigarras comenzaban su música y las libélulas danzaban por allí.

-La vida que tenemos es corta, Eren.

-Si tengo que huir contigo, lo haré –Eren trataba de guardarse las lágrimas. Pensaba, que de por sí la humanidad ya lo consideraba un peligro. Ahora tenían otro motivo para odiarlo. Un titán homosexual, el colmo de la antinaturaleza.

-No será necesario. Hanji no abrirá la boca, si sabe lo que le conviene.

Levi no podía garantizarlo. Pero si Hanji aún conservaba un poco de estima hacia él, tendría que aguantar sus ganas de saber al máximo, hasta que le contara la historia completa. Y suplicaría al cielo si es preciso, para que el privilegiado cerebro de la científica pudiese comprender al comprometido corazón del sargento.

Se recostó abrazando a Eren, sobre el pasto aún cálido de los rayos solares que terminaban por desaparecer, dando paso al hermoso infinito, salpicado de estrellas. El niño aún no terminaba de dominar la batalla con las lágrimas que pugnaban por ser liberadas, entonces procedió a acariciar la castaña cabeza, que yacía sobre su pecho.

No había mucho qué decir. Si Erwin ya lo sabía, ¿qué remedio?

Y, si había algo cierto tras las murallas, era esto: Levi no se arrepentía de nada.

De nada. Y particularmente, de la primera vez. Levi comenzó a recordar lentamente, y las imágenes se sucedieron parsimoniosamente ante sus ojos, aún absortos en las estrellas.

Flash back

El perfume del cabello de Eren era inusual, como si el mocoso hubiera ido a revolcarse en un campo de violetas. La primera vez que pudo percibirlo fue al regresar de una misión. Todos los reclutas estaban en las duchas haciendo lo obvio, cuando Levi se dejó caer por allí, dado que en su habitación las provisiones de jabón habían desaparecido mágicamente.

Le indicaron que hacia el final de la gran y vaporosa habitación estaba el almacén, y él emprendió el camino plagado de novatos en cueros haciendo bromas subidas de tono. Alguno dejó caer una pastilla de jabón de grasa de res, haciendo que otro se resbalara, empujando accidentalmente a otros tres que, en línea, trataban de comparar medidas. Al final, el tercero y más favorecido por la naturaleza, empujó ligeramente a Eren, quien llevaba los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos por la espuma se desequilibró totalmente y fue a parar a los brazos del sargento.

Levi sintió el dulce aroma ascender por su nariz, y su ropa irremediablemente húmeda y espumosa. No se había dado cuenta de que la habitación entera había caído en un silencio sepulcral.

El miedo hizo del ambiente una sustancia increíblemente densa. Los muchachos que estaban alegremente bañándose terminaron con su limpieza en segundos, y la habitación quedó vacía, a excepción de Levi y el titán.

No quedó más remedio que bañarse ahí mismo, en silencio y junto al joven de ojos verdes que no se atrevía a proferir ni una palabra.

Para Levi tal episodio no fue gran cosa, pero al parecer, había mellado profundamente en la psique de Eren.

End Flash back

Aun así, no se sorprendió cuando, días después, Eren se presentó totalmente ebrio en su despacho, se subió a la mesa tirando todos los papeles que había en ella, y le pidió que lo follara. Apenas levantó una ceja antes de agarrarlo y llevarlo a tomar una ducha de agua helada, por ser un mocito calenturiento y deslenguado. Luego lo llevó a su cama y le obligó a dormir, so pena de propinarle una paliza memorable.

Así había comenzado aquella especie de relación que llevaba con el mocoso.

Con el tiempo, Levi terminó por ceder y darle lo que quería, contra un árbol de grueso tronco del cual Eren se agarró con saña a mitad de la noche, en tanto intentaba no despertar a toda la legión con sus gritos. Le había dolido, como se lo confesó más tarde, pero también había tocado el cielo, en esos términos. Levi también había tocado el cielo, y aunque nunca se lo diría, prueba de ello eran las mordidas en los hombros del muchacho.

Sí, Levi no se arrepentía de nada. Eren dormitaba sobre él, con una pierna encima de la suya posesivamente. Algo era seguro, su corazón sólo latía rápido para él.

Notas finales

_Ofrezco disculpas por la demora. Empecé a escribir Aceitunas hace poco menos de un año, y si no he actualizado, no ha sido por falta de ganas (en serio, tengo un par de fics que llevan alrededor de cinco años sin continuar). La facultad me ha exprimido totalmente, si encarnara, sería un dementor. Quienes hayan leído a Rowling entenderán. En fin, hay buenas noticias: en abril empiezo tercer semestre y ya dan asignaturas de carrera (cálculos básicos, análisis químico) así que, espero aprender a mezclar explosivos. Ok, no. Jajajajaja. _

_Lo que sea. He disfrutado mucho en el fandom, agradecimientos especiales a la gente de Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones HD, que me han spoileado (conjuguemos el verbo spoilear: yo spoileo, tu spoileas...) hasta decir basta. No, en serio, chicas. Gracias por mantenerme al tanto, el tiempo no me da para seguir el manga (ni ningún otro) y creo que este es mi último trabajo. Espero haber contribuído al fandom, Aceitunas, junto a Infra-red y Campanas han sido mis pequeños desahogos de fangirl. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Sin más que decir, envío un abrazo titánico._

_Pd.: Me olvidaba. _¿_Por qué Aceitunas? Fácil: estaba en la cocina cortando aceitunas para el almuerzo (dos de cada tres no llegaron a la ensalada), el punto es que una aceituna me recuerda a Levi, en aquel tiempo, Rivaille. Pequeño, salado y delicioso._


	4. Epílogo

**_Epílogo_**

La Mayor Hanji buscaba el sujetador de algodón entre los pliegues de las sábanas. ¿Por qué esa molesta cosa era tan difícil de encontrar? Entonces, tuvo la buena fortuna de vislumbrar un tirante que sobresalía del peso del cuerpo del comandante. Tiró con fuerza de él, más el rubio parecía una mole de granito o mármol simulando una estatua griega que dormía plácidamente, dándole la espalda a la científica castaña. Ella observó cómo los incipientes rayos solares acariciaban los firmes contornos de la silueta a penas cubierta por una somera sábana.

El comandante gimió molesto y extendió un brazo para extraer la pequeña prenda de debajo del propio muslo.

Ella llevaba puesto todo menos aquel implemento de tela blanca y encaje, y esperaba poder salir de la habitación sin que el comandante se diera cuenta. No había situación más incómoda en el mundo para Hanji que despertar con su amante y tener que dar la cara tras el invariable suceso que le sacaba uno que otro sonrojo, y menos aún tras la charla que habían mantenido post-coito unas horas antes.

Hanji se alivió al notar que el Comandante aún no se había despertado por completo, y que el sacar el braseare de debajo suyo había sido un acto reflejo. Se lo puso tan rápidamente como sus manos se lo permitieron, odiando cada broche, y decidió que ya era tiempo de decir adiós en silencio, como siempre lo hacía.

Su mano sobre el pomo se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su comandante llamarla.

-No olvides la conclusión de anoche. Hanji… eso no es asunto nuestro.

Hanji tenía una mueca extraña en su rostro. Por un lado, ella sabía que para un miembro de la legión era algo maravilloso tener a alguien para saciar los deseos primarios y refugiarse en ese calor, porque en cualquier momento la garra de la muerte tomaría forma de titán y se los tragaría impíamente.

De pronto, un destello de lucidez relampagueó por su cabeza.

\- - El dolor también cuenta.

Erwin no entendió a la primera, y el silencio hizo que Hanji se explicara.

\- - Duele, ¿no es así? Me gustaría ser hombre para saber qué clase de dolor experimentan. Y si Jagger se transforma al recibir estímulos dolorosos… piénsalo, Erwin. ¿Cómo es que no hemos muerto todos?

No hacía falta mayor explicación. Erwin vio el mismo destello tras sus ojos y de repente, sintió una arcada. Por supuesto que lo sabía. La experiencia era sumamente dolorosa y Erwin se sorprendía, pues, o el sargento era muy buen amante… de lo cual no le quedaban dudas, pues hacía tiempo que había pasado por su cama, o Eren todavía tenía muchos secretos. Pero lo primero no podía explicárselo a Hanji.

\- - Entonces, señor, ¡¿Tengo su permiso?! –Exclamó Hanji con ojos brillantes. Su faz de repente había esfumado todos los signos de preocupación y desvelo. Su excitación y curiosidad se podían palpar en el aire.

Erwin no dijo nada. Se lo pensaría. No es como si le hiciera alguna gracia el tener a Hanji mirando como toda una vouyeur a Levi mientras se tiraba al chico.

Suspiró y miró el reloj. Todavía podía darse veinte minutos antes de tener que levantarse y enfrentar al sol que se erguía hacia el oriente. Se volteó hundiendo la cara en el colchón, con los mechones rubios enredándose más, e ignorando el chillido del Hanji. Definitivamente estaba al mando de una legión de locos.

Entre tanto, Levi montaba rumbo al cuartel. Lo hablaría con Erwin de una vez y por todas, mas no contaba con que Pixies estuviera de visita, específicamente saliendo del despacho del rubio, lo cual le chocó bastante.

\- - ¡Señor! –Saludó con disciplina. Eren hizo lo propio, tratando de que el perenemente ebrio superior no cayera en cuenta de la urgencia que llevaba.

Sin embargo, fue en vano, ya que Pixies se daba cuenta de todo, y gracias a esa sensibilidad cuasi sobrenatural, fue directo al grano.

\- - Acabo de hablar con Erwin respecto de su asunto, Sargento, Jagger… -Los miró de hito en hito, tratando de apaciguar el inminente ataque de hipo que le sobrevenía a causa del licor añejado en barril de roble que el Comandante acababa de compartirle- La falta de información puede llevar a inesperados colapsos, espero que este, ocasionado por la mayor Hanji haya sido momentáneo. Traten de mantener un perfil bajo, porque, si exceptuamos el hecho de que Jagger sea un titán, la condición que cae sobre ustedes no es nada novedosa.

Levi hizo una especie de reverencia, tratando de disimular con una bien trabajada cara de pocker su asombro. ¿Cuántos sabían de lo suyo con Jagger?

\- - Tal es el problema, mis queridos muchachos. Tras las murallas no hay secretos. -Le oyó decir mientras se marchaba.

_ En fin. Aquí el epílogo que prometí. Más tarde tal vez escriba un leemon LeviXEren._


	5. Extra

**Extra**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo posee escenas fuertes, salidas de tono, o como quieran llamarlas.**

\- Ya oíste a Pixis. No fue Hanji quien desencadenó el pequeño escándalo, en realidad, parece que fue la última en enterarse. –Dijo el Comandante, asomándose con su gallardía característica por la puerta, no bien Pixis torcía una esquina para descender e irse ebriamente en pos de su siguiente reunión.

\- Y espera a que sepa de lo que le haces a aquel rubiecito. –Respondió Levi con desenfado. Para él todo había sido concluido, pese a la ola de bochorno que le provocó la declaración de Pixis.

\- En fin –eludió Erwin con una sonrisa digna de un premio-, es bueno que estés aquí, Levi. Iba de salida, ha llegado un comunicado. –Mencionó abriendo más la puerta y asegurándose de que todos los implementos de su atuendo estuviesen en su lugar, cerró el despacho tras sí.- La siguiente expedición ha sido autorizada para dentro de trece días y necesito un recuento de todos los recursos. Ocúpate de informar al resto, no vemos en el comedor a la hora de la cena.

Levi hizo el saludo correspondiente. Erwin ni siquiera puso atención en el joven Jagger, quien torpemente apenas podía con el cúmulo de emociones que desbordaban su anatomía. En realidad, nadie había reparado en la presencia del titán, y él, lejos de sentirse ofendido, pues todo la situación hasta su desenlace giró en torno a si; estaba embargado por una sensación de alivio tan grande que de un momento a otro, cuando el comandante torcía la misma esquina que Pixis, creyó desvanecerse.

Afortunadamente, el sargento lo agarró en el acto, entonces decidió que una vez pasado el mal trago, festejaría la ausencia de consecuencias de la mejor manera. El despacho del Comandante había sido dejado sin seguro intencionalmente, según Levi.

Condujo al ofuscado muchacho tras cerrar la puerta hasta el gran escritorio de noble madera, que seguramente soportaría el peso de ambos. Eren cayó en cuenta de las intenciones del sargento en cuanto las manos de éste asieron con fuerza sus caderas, aprisionándolo entre el mencionado mueble y su propio cuerpo, le pareció algo terriblemente inapropiado y a la vez morbosamente atractivo. Presentó una ligera resistencia a la que el Sargento apeló:

\- Vamos, Eren. Que yo recuerde, siempre quisiste hacerlo sobre un escritorio. Debo decir que este tiene mayor alcurnia que el mío.

Levi se lo tomaría como una pequeña venganza a la autoridad, dada toda la angustia que había sentido en esas últimas cuarenta horas. Claro que jamás admitiría que tal angustia había anidado en su pecho, pues eso no sería admisible en el mejor, el más valiente soldado de la humanidad.

Eren volvía en sí junto a los colores rosáceos que se apresuraban a ocupar mejillas y labios. Con el trasero firmemente apoyado en la superficie, abrió las piernas según la exigencia del sargento y cedió a su pasión.

El sargento recorría con la lengua desde los labios de su subalterno, pasando por sus mejillas y mandíbula, mordisqueó un poco el lóbulo de la oreja del joven titán que a su vez aferró las caderas de su sargento con sus propias piernas, haciendo que el par de incipientes erecciones se rozaran por sobre la característicamente ajustada ropa.

Levi esperó poco para desvestir a Eren, el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales no estorbaba tanto como se pensaría, y el sargento estaba más que acostumbrado a maniobrar con su presencia. Él mismo ayudó al muchacho a deshacerse de la chaqueta y el pañuelo que protegía perenemente su cuello, además de algunos botones de la camisa, para que Eren tuviese acceso a adorar un poco más de la piel del Sargento.

Eren, semidesvestido y jadeante alzaba desvergonzadamente una pierna por sobre el hombro de su amante. Extendido a lo largo del escritorio, tuvo una maravillosa vista de la ciudad que se dibujaba al revés del otro lado de los cristales, al echar la cabeza hacia atrás por el empuje del sargento, que se abrió paso de una sola, aunque lenta y palpitante estocada en su cuerpo. Un jadeo sordo abandonó los labios de Levi al sentir la presión que ejercían las paredes del interior de Eren sobre su miembro. Eren poseía una cosa que ninguno de sus amantes había tenido algo, un magnetismo, una suerte de succión que lo atraía a enterrarse cada vez más profundo, arrancándole al mentado muchacho gemidos que nada tenían de castos ni pudendos.

Levi atrapó cuántos de esos gemidos pudo con sus labios, evitando que Eren pusiese en sobreaviso al edificio entero. Por su parte, el muchacho sentía entrar y salir aquel gran pedazo de carne con las piernas escandalosamente extendidas, rozando de ida y regreso el punto especial que le hacía proferir toda clase de juramentos, algunos sagrados y otros blasfemos.

Los ojos de ambos mantuvieron un contacto tan apasionado e íntimo como el que se estaba dando algunos decímetros más abajo. Si había un momento en la historia y el tiempo como ese, el momento de desnudar y reconocer la belleza de un alma afín, ese era maravilloso y único para los dos.

Desafortunadamente, el encuentro no duró mucho, pues la mano del sargento puso especial afán y vehemencia en acariciar el miembro de Eren, en beneficio de su placer y este estalló en una explosión que los salpicó a los dos. En seguida, las embestidas del mayor de los dos apresuraron el compás y a los pocos segundos, acompañó al jovencito en los espasmos propios del orgasmo, llenándolo con su semilla, en seguida dejó caer su peso sobre Eren, que acunó el cuerpo del sargento sobre sí tal cual había hecho Levi con él la noche anterior, con una mezcla de ternura, cariño, gratitud y pasión.

Ninguno cayó ni remotamente en cuenta, que un par de ojos, o mejor dicho, una curiosa cuatro ojos había presenciado aquel despliegue de amor físico por la rendija de una puerta mal cerrada.

**FIN**

_Notas_

_¿Alguien tiene alguna duda acerca de cuántos han pasado por entre las sábanas del comandante?_

_Jajajaja en fin, es el leemon (o algo así xD) que le prometí a alguna señorita. Aprovecho para declarar que probablemente este sea mi último fic en cualquier fandom, al menos hasta Agosto. Mañana me matriculo y el lunes próximo inicio el semestre._

_Hay un tema que me gustaría compartir, ayer caí en cuenta que tengo algunas lectoras venezolanas, chicas… o chicos, cuéntenme qué tal va la situación por allá. Es un asunto que sigo tan de cerca como me es posible y personalmente me preocupa mucho. Les envío mis saludos y mi afecto, ¡ánimo! Eventualmente la situación se solucionará y aunque me temo que será de la forma menos agradable, espero que sea definitiva._

_Un abrazo._


End file.
